scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fred And The Creature
''Fred And The Creature ''is the 15th episode of season 3 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise Fred and the gang go to a monster show to see if they can find anything where Fred's worst enemy comes to life...the Fatal Creature! Synopsis The gang go to a monster convention where Fred meets his monster enemy. The gang are heading to a monster convention where they will look around to see if they can find something to help them with capturing monsters. They are also heading there because Fred wants to see them too to see test traps, although the gang tells him he won't be able to use them, but he says that you never know, and the gang arrive at the monster convention, seeing lots of people dressed in monster suits streaming into the huge building, and go inside. The gang head inside of the building. There are tons of monsters there, and Scooby and Shaggy head to the food court stands, with foods like Frankenstein's Brains (steak) and Witch's Brew (soup). They eat everything until a man turns up and pulls them aside. He asks if they are part of the Mystery Inc. gang, and Shaggy replies yes. He tells them to get out of this place unless they want to meet one of the gang's worst enemy monsters. He says he is Benedict, and pushes Shaggy and Scooby out of the way and runs away. He has a strange green jacket and hair seemingly dyed to look like something else, originally red...who could that be? Shaggy and Scooby go back to the gang and tell them about Benedict. Fred wonders about it, as do Velma, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby what this monster could be. After speculating for quite a bit, Fred suggests his worst enemy as a child-the Fatal Creature. He evaded every last trap Fred set, leaving the atmosphere bleak, with no sign of any monster. He was Fred's worst enemy, and the gang's also. The others suggest other monsters, but the Fatal Creature seems the most likely. But why would it be here? Shaggy spots a silhouette of someone dart behind a stand, and he and Scooby go there to investigate, followed by the rest of the gang.around until mysteriously disappearing, leaving behind only a lock of her-dyed another color over the red. The It turns out to be the Fatal Creature! He wants revenge on Mystery Inc., especially Fred, and he chases everyone gang decide to split up, although they have no idea why someone would want revenge on them. Shaggy and Scooby go one way and the rest of the gang another. Shaggy and Scooby look in the food court, eat lots of samples (where the monster isn't) and also find someone who could possibly be the monster. She is Yolanda Sifter, a person who wants revenge on the gang for upstaging her even though the gang never knew she existed. She also has red hair. Shaggy and Scooby look at the different stands and find one called "Guess the Monster". Shaggy tries his luck, and the Fatal Creature comes onto the screen and comes out of the screen, chasing Shaggy and Scooby across the area until they escape. The rest of the gang meet another man, John Likeglass, and he also wants revenge on the gang for sending him once to a jail for dressing up. Although Velma never knew the name, he looks like one of the unnamed characters in their early years. He leaves and Shaggy and Scooby come, saying the creature should be captured as it almost killed them. But Freddy says that since it cannot be caught, they might as well not set one and look for him instead. The creature appears and says that he cannot be caught and swiftly darts away-but crashes into a stand due to his own stupidness. The monster is actually Benedict, but Velma reveals it is Red Herring. He wanted revenge on the gang for everything they did to him. He was carried away and the episode ends with Scooby dressing up as the creature and scaring Shaggy. Cast and Characters Villains *Fatal Creature Suspects *John Likeglass *Yolanda Sifter *Benedict Culprits Locations *Monster convention **Stands Notes/trivia *This episode features Red Herring for the first time since A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. *John Likeglass is named for an author who once wrote an amount of fanfiction stories based on Velma. See his stories here (click on one of the "original" stories). Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 3 Quotes "That's not very funny!" -'Red Herring' Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 3 episodes